


The Closet Incident

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [27]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Closets, Drabble, F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sneaking away for stolen moments with each other was impossible now that Sarah was Elder.





	The Closet Incident

Sneaking away for stolen moments with each other was impossible now that Sarah was Elder. Whenever the two found time, there was another crisis. Until Reagan decided that she’d had enough and pulled Sarah into a broom closet. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sarah asked. 

“Who cares?” Reagan replied, kissing her. Despite her hesitation, Sarah kissed her back and the two were quickly lost in each other. 

“Elder? Are you in here?” Someone called, causing Reagan and Sarah to break apart as the door opened. Reagan swallowed at the crowd standing there. 

“Um… we were locked in?”


End file.
